In the field of public utilities, and more specifically in the field of natural gas delivery, distribution systems require considerable repair and monitoring to preserve and maintain distribution assets. Additionally, publicly regulated natural gas distribution and delivery systems must comply with regulatory requirements in many aspects of natural gas distribution operations.
For example, when a leak is detected in a publicly regulated gas distribution system, regulations may require that the leak be repaired within a predetermined time-period. Furthermore, the repair procedure must be accomplished according to guidelines set by the regulating authority. Such repair procedures may include follow-up monitoring of the leak over a fixed time interval to verify that the repair has been successful.
Regulatory agencies also require that gas distribution operators provide documentation establishing that these repair procedures conform to the regulatory guidelines. Supporting documentation that the proper procedures were followed is generally provided during routine audits or may be requested by the regulatory authority on-demand and without advanced notice. For this reason, compliance with the myriad of regulatory requirements for natural gas distribution operation is a difficult and time-consuming task.
Commonly, distribution system management has been accomplished using standardized paper forms promulgated by the regulatory authority. Paper systems, however, are inefficient since they are difficult to store, retrieve and require considerable time to aggregate for regulatory reporting purposes. Previous attempts to streamline the compliance process have included computerization of natural gas distribution line leaks, surveys and monitors.
For example, under these prior systems when a leak was detected or reported in a gas distribution line, a computer entry was made to schedule a leak repair within the time period required by the regulating authority. A report detailing the required repair criteria was then timely generated by the computer system and furnished to a technician who would make the repair.
Based on a computer entry documenting the completion of the repair, the computer system would automatically schedule, according to regulatory requirements, follow-up monitoring to verify that the repair was, in fact, successful at stopping the leak. The computer system was also utilized to schedule natural gas distribution line surveys, again according to regulatory requirements. Survey reports were timely generated by the computer system and furnished to the technician who would physically inspect the pipeline for irregularities or leaks. The data compiled by these prior systems could subsequently be aggregated for reporting to the appropriate regulatory authority.
A need continues to exist for an improved compliance management system and method for accurately and efficiently managing compliance of a natural gas distribution system. It is to such an improved compliance management system and method that the present invention is directed.